


Deux mères et une même solitude

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Joyce Summers et Cathy Jamison se rencontrent dans les couloirs d'un hôpital...





	

Après plusieurs allers et retours dans les quelques couloirs de son étage à l’hôpital, vêtue de la longue robe de chambre qui était attribuée aux patients, Joyce sentit que sa tête lui tournait. Elle s’approcha d’un pas lent des chaises qui se tenaient à disposition, pas loin d’une porte qui indiquait un service de cancérologie. Elle porta une main à sa tempe, près de laquelle se trouvait un bandage, et tenta vainement de calmer les pulsations douloureuses qui la faisaient souffrir. 

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda une voix concernée à côté d’elle.

Elle releva la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Une femme blonde d’une quarantaine d’années se trouvait assise à côté d’elle, le teint pâle et visiblement malade, malgré l’énergie trompeuse de ses paroles. Mais elle n’était cependant pas vêtue de la tenue caractéristique des patients des lieux.

« Chasser ma tumeur ne serait pas du luxe, » déclara Joyce d’une voix douce, mais avec une évidente pointe d’humour. Elle obtint un petit rire en réponse. « J’ai peut-être un peu trop poussé ma chance en sortant marcher, mais je ne pouvais plus rester entre les quatre murs de ma chambre… Ils commençaient à se refermer sur moi, » continua t-elle.

« Les hôpitaux sont sinistres… » déclara la femme à côté d’elle d’une voix approbatrice. Puis elle haussa une épaule. « Il n’y a que des murs à voir par ici… Et de temps à autres, des médecins qui tirent la gueule, et quelques patients guère plus joyeux. A côté de ça, leur minuscule jardin est dérisoire, mais il a au moins le mérite d’exister. »

Joyce sourit légèrement. « Il faudrait que j’aie la force d’aller jusque là… Quand je pense aux gens qui finissent leurs jours ici… » dit-elle avec mélancolie.

« Personne n’a envie de mourir ici, et c’est pourtant où une grande partie d’entre nous finit son chemin… » répondit-elle en reniflant légèrement, amère.

« Mourir chez soi est un luxe que peu de personnes peuvent se permettre… » répondit Joyce.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la femme poursuivit. « Je m’appelle Cathy Jamison. » 

« Joyce Summers, » répondit-elle courtoisement.

« Vous avez subi une opération ? Pour… vous savez… » demanda Cathy en désignant le bandage sur la tête de la mère Summers. 

« Pas encore… Ils m’ont rasée et fait quelques derniers examens avant d’opérer. C’est prévu pour après-demain. » 

Cathy fit un air entendu, l’agrémentant d’un sourire compatissant.

« Et vous ? » reprit Joyce.

Cathy poussa un soupir, rassemblant son énergie. « Cancer. Phase terminale. Les médecins sont à peu près sûrs que je vais mourir d’ici quelques semaines… »

Joyce prit un air contrit. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle obtint un haussement d’épaules nonchalant en réponse. Le regard de Cathy se perdit dans l’insipide mur blanc qui se trouvait face à elles. « C’est une saloperie comme la vôtre, simplement sous une forme différente. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Quelque part, si on oublie la faiblesse physique, les nausées, les pertes de mémoire, les hallucinations… ça m’a permis de profiter de la vie comme je n’avais jamais osé le faire auparavant. C’est ironique à dire mais… ça m’a permis pendant un temps de me sentir plus vivante que pendant les quarante autres années de ma vie, » finit-elle en tournant la tête vers Joyce, qui lui répondit par un sourire. « Est-ce que ça a l’air fou ? »

« On serait sûrement deux à être folles si ça l’était, » répondit simplement Joyce d’une voix bienveillante. « La perspective d’une possible mort nous fait voir et ressentir les choses avec une intensité différente. »

« Vous pouvez le dire, » s’esclaffa Cathy. « J’ai toujours su que j’étais folle, mais cette maladie m’a permis de découvrir des facettes de ma personnalité que je ne me connaissais pas encore. »

Joyce lui adressa un sourire en réponse. « Est-ce que vous… vous avez des enfants ? » continua t-elle hésitante.

Cathy sembla soudain plus émue, son sarcasme apparent provisoirement effacé pour ne laisser la place qu’à une femme fragile. Sa voix ne trahit cependant aucune émotion. « Un fils. Adam. Il a 17 ans. »

« Il doit être effrayé… » commença doucement Joyce. « Mes filles… je sens que mes filles le sont. Je le ressens dans toutes leurs attitudes. J’aurais aimé ne pas leur causer ce souci… Je me demande en permanence ce qu’il adviendra si quelque chose venait à mal tourner pendant l’opération. Elles ont encore besoin de leur mère, » finit-elle dans un sourire triste.

« D’une manière ou d’une autre, je pense que nos enfants auront toujours besoin de nous… » répondit Cathy en passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

Un silence contemplatif s’installa à nouveau entre elles pendant quelques secondes. 

« Adam a peur aussi, mais il l’exprime d’une manière différente… » Devant le regard interrogateur de Joyce, elle poursuivit. « Il a eu une période sale gosse, mais j’ai fait de mon mieux pour le maintenir sur les rails. J’ai tout fait pour lui transmettre ce que j’avais de mieux. J’espère qu’il s’en souviendra quand je ne serai plus là… » finit-elle doucement.

Un médecin fit son apparition dans l’encadrement d’une porte qui venait de s’ouvrir et dont venait de sortir un couples se septuagénaires. « C’est à vous, Cathy, » déclara t-il.

La jeune femme se leva et adressa un sourire à sa comparse. « Ravie d’avoir fait votre connaissance, Joyce. Je penserai à vous le jour de l’opération. »

La mère des filles Summers lui adressa un sourire en retour. « On se recroisera peut-être. »

« Peut-être… » déclara Cathy avec une conviction toute relative.

Elles ne se revirent jamais.

 

FIN


End file.
